Marie-Chantal, Crown Princess of Greece
Marie-Chantal Claire, Crown Princess of Greece, Princess of Denmark (née: Miller; born 17 September 1968 in London, England), is the wife of Pavlos, Crown Prince of Greece, Prince of Denmark. Her husband is the son and heir apparent of King Constantine II, who was deposed in 1973. Early Life Background & Birth :See Miller family Marie-Chantal Miller was born in London, England, to Robert Miller, an American, and María Clara "Chantal" (née Pesantes Becerra), an Ecuadorian. She has an older sister, Pia (1966-), and a younger sister, Alexandra (1972-), ex-wife of Prince Alexander von Fürstenberg. Education Marie-Chantal was raised in Hong Kong where she attended The Peak School until she was 9 years-old when she went to board at Institut Le Rosey in Switzerland. In 1982 she transferred to the Ecole Active Bilingue in Paris until her senior year which she took at The Masters School in New York which was then girls only. After graduating she attended the Academy of Arts for one year. She began a degree in History of Art at New York University in 1993 but dropped out a year later after Pavlos, Crown Prince of Greece, proposed to her on a skiing holiday in Gstaad, Switzerland, at Christmas. Personal Life Engagement & Wedding :See Engagement of Pavlos, Crown Prince of Greece, and Marie-Chantal Miller In 1995, Marie-Chantal became engaged to Pavlos, Crown Prince of Greece, Prince of Denmark. Pavlos is the son and heir apparent of King Constantine II, who was deposed in 1973. She converted from Roman Catholicism to Greek Orthodoxy on 22 May 1995 in a private Chrismation ceremony held at St Paul's Chapel in New York. She received a cabochon-cut sapphire and heart-shaped diamond engagement ring from the crown prince. :See Wedding of Pavlos, Crown Prince of Greece, and Marie-Chantal Miller The wedding was planned by Lady Elizabeth Anson and Robert Isabell. The bride wore a Valentino dress. The ceremony was held on 1 July 1995 at St Sophia's Cathedral in London. Attendees included many members of European royal families and ten members of the Greek political party New Democracy. Children The couple has five children: *''Her Royal Highness'' Princess Maria-Olympia (born 25 July 1996 in New York City) *''His Royal Highness'' Prince Constantine Alexios (born 29 October 1998 in New York City) *''His Royal Highness'' Prince Achileas-Andreas (born 12 August 2000 in New York City) *''His Royal Highness'' Prince Odysseas-Kimon (born 17 September 2004 in London) *''His Royal Highness'' Prince Aristides-Stavros (born 29 June 2008 in Los Angeles) Royal Life Marie-Chantal is a trustee of the Royal Academy Trust and a board director of DFS Group Ltd. DFS is a luxury retailer catering to the traveling public and is a division of LVMH. Business Marie-Chantal is the Founder and Creative Director of Marie-Chantal, an international childrenswear brand founded in 2000. Marie-Chantal childrenswear is designed in Chelsea, London. Its signature piece is the Angel Wing onesie. Marie-Chantal childrenswear is sold at its four boutiques and online through its official websites. Marie-Chantal is also stocked by luxury department stores, including Harrods, Saks 5th Avenue, Petit Marchons and boutiques in over 20 countries around the world. Titles, Styles, Honors, & Arms Titles & Styles Since her marriage, Marie-Chantal has been styled as "Her Royal Highness The Crown Princess of Greece, Princess of Denmark". Honors See also List of honours of the Greek Royal Family by country * Greece: Dame Grand Cross of the Order of Saints Olga and Sophia References Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:Alumni of Institut Le Rosey Category:Greek princesses Category:House of Glücksburg (Greece) Category:Artists from London Category:English socialites Category:New York University alumni